Bukan Begitu
by 98's
Summary: Harusnya bukan begitu. Sama sekali bukan begitu. Ketika sesuatu berjalan tidak sesuai rencana, ketika dia tidak bisa mempercepat prosesnya. Iya. Harusnya bukan begitu. Houtarou/Mayaka. Bisa dianggap prekuel dari Farewell.


**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Bukan Begitu**

Harusnya bukan begitu. Sama sekali bukan begitu.

Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Houtarou tahu Ibara Mayaka menyukai Fukube Satoshi. Tahu kalau gadis itu menyukai pemuda dengan tinggi badan di bawah rata-rata tersebut. Houtarou juga tahu, kalau Satoshi mengetahuinya. Karena Ibara sendiri, tidak bisa dibilang menyembunyikan perasaannya tersebut. Gadis itu tegas, mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasa.

Houtarou tidak tahu, apakah itu hal yang bodoh atau mengagumkan. Yang pemuda itu tahu, dia tidak bisa mengerti cara berpikir dan bertindak Ibara. Sama sekali. Jadi, bagaimana bisa... setelah itu, beberapa tahun kemudian, sekarang ini, Houtarou merasa dia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis berperawakan mungil itu? Dan entah sejak kapan.

.

.

.

Mungkin ya, mungkin, pemuda tersebut mulai menyadari perasaannya ketika insiden cokelat Valentine Ibara dulu. Ketika dia berbicara berdua dengan Satoshi setelahnya, ketika mendengar Satoshi mengatakan perasaannya tentang Ibara. Saat itu, Houtarou merasa sedikit cemburu. Sedikit, hanya sedikit.

Tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya... atau tidak ingin melanjutkan pemikirannya. Karena Houtarou mengira, ketika Satoshi menelepon Ibara setelahnya, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan gadis itu akan segera bersambut. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Besoknya, besoknya, besoknya, dan besoknya lagi. Interaksi keduanya masih tetap sama.

Houtarou tidak mengerti. Dia kira... ketika Ibara mengucapkan terima kasih padanya adalah karena Satoshi yang mau mulai membuka hati untuk mencoba. Namun pikiran itu ternyata hanya kesalahan analisis yang telah ia perbuat. Satoshi belum berani. Dia masih ingin berada dalam daerah nyamannya, keambiguitas-annya, keabu-abu-annya.

Dan pemuda bermata emerald itu merasa, mau tidak mau, dia terpaksa memikirkannya lagi. Lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

Satoshi dan Ibara mengira kalau Houtarou menyukai Chitanda Eru. Gadis dengan rambut panjang layaknya Yamato Nadeshiko itu, yang tampaknya selalu bisa mendorong Houtarou untuk keluar dari zona malasnya, yang tampaknya selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dari pemuda tersebut. Tapi mereka salah.

...tidak.

Mereka tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tentu saja, Houtarou menyukai Chitanda. Gadis itu cantik. Anggun. Pintar. Menarik. Meskipun agak tidak terlalu tajam untuk memikirkan jawaban misteri yang tercipta dari otaknya. _Apa gadis itu tidak tahu kalau ada hal yang sebaiknya tidak perlu diketahui, dan ada hal yang sebetulnya tidak perlu ditanyakan?_

Pemuda tersebut bohong jika bilang dia tidak tertarik padanya. Atau mungkin dia memang sedang membohongi dirinya, untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis lain di klub mereka. Houtarou tidak tahu mana jawaban yang paling benar untuk menjelaskan situasinya saat ini.

.

.

.

Hubungannya dengan Ibara, bisa dikatakan, cukup rumit. Keduanya telah saling mengenal ketika mereka SMP. Tapi orang yang baru benar-benar menghubungkan keduanya adalah Satoshi. Teman satu-satunya Houtarou. Dan satu-satunya orang yang dicintai Ibara.

Houtarou tidak yakin, apakah dia dan gadis itu bisa disebut sebagai teman dekat. Mengingat dialog keduanya yang jarang terdengar seperti percakapan karena Ibara yang merasa kesal dengan kemalasannya, dan dia yang merasa malas dengan kekesalan Ibara.

Kalau bisa, Houtarou sebenarnya tidak ingin membuat konflik apapun dengan gadis itu. Tapi Ibara sepertinya selalu merasa tersulut tiap berdekatan dengannya. Keduanya memang berbeda jauh. Baik dalam soal prinsip, maupun sikap. Mungkin karena itu, atau Ibara cemburu terhadap hubungan baiknya dengan Satoshi. Lucu. _Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?_

.

.

.

Kelas tiga SMA adalah waktu Houtarou akhirnya menyerah mencoba menganalisis perasaannya. Pemuda itu menyukai Ibara. Dan dia cukup mengerti kalau dia akan merasakan hal yang tidak mengenakkan akibat ini suatu saat nanti. Patah hati. Ya. _Sooner or later_. Dan dia menyerah dua kali.

Lagipula.. memperjuangkan hal yang tidak mungkin rasanya cuma menghabiskan energi yang tidak perlu. Houtarou berpikir begitu. Tapi Chitanda, dengan gaya Chitanda-nya, satu-satunya temannya—karena dia tidak mungkin memberi tahu Satoshi—yang tahu soal itu, tidak setuju dengan hasil analisisnya saat ini.

"Tidak ada yang pasti di dunia ini, Oreki-san. Bahkan satu tambah satu juga tidak selalu menghasilkan dua."

Ketika dia mau memprotes—

"—dan yang kukatakan juga jika misalnya mereka tetap berada dalam bidang matematika."

Oh. Houtarou mendengus dalam pikirannya. Karena melakukan itu dalam dunia nyata terlalu membuang energi. Tentu saja. Dia mengerti apa maksud Chitanda. Tapi mengerti dan melakukan itu beda urusannya. Bicara memang mudah, tapi melakukan jauh lebih... merepotkan.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Ibara padanya ketika Houtarou memilih pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku referensi ujian. Pemuda itu hanya mengerjapkan mata sebagai reaksi, sebelum menjawab dengan nada datar khasnya.

"Kurasa perpustakaan adalah tempat umum yang boleh kukunjungi."

Gadis itu membuang muka. Pemuda tersebut mengangkat alis. Dia lalu menyeret langkahnya ke salah satu rak yang terdekat. Melihat buku-buku tebal mengisi tiap jengkalnya. Ugh. Ensiklopedia. Beberapa menit mencari, Houtarou akhirnya mengambil satu buku berukuran sedang sebelum beranjak ke meja jaga.

Ibara mencatatnya dalam diam. Mungkin gadis itu sedang lelah mencari keributan dengannya.

"Ibara."

"Apa?"

Gadis tersebut menyerahkan bukunya kembali.

"Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Mayaka?"

_If I have to do it, I'll make it quick._

.

.

.

Ketika hari kelulusan, Houtarou melihat Ibara—Mayaka meminta kancing kedua seragam Satoshi. Seperti biasa. Gadis itu tetap seperti biasa meski Satoshi hanya memberikan kancing tersebut tanpa sepatah kata yang bisa menegaskan hubungan mereka yang sebentar lagi akan berjarak.

Satoshi dan Mayaka mengambil kuliah di universitas yang berbeda. Sementara Houtarou, entah bagaimana, masuk dalam perguruan tinggi yang sama dengan gadis tersebut. Oke. Pemuda itu tahu bukan entah bagaimana. Dia tahu itu adalah kesengajaan—yang tidak sengaja—dari pihaknya. Beruntung dia masih punya kewarasan untuk tidak memilih jurusan yang sama dengan gadis itu. Dia tidak bisa menggambar.

"Mayaka," Houtarou mendengar suaranya sendiri memanggil nama gadis itu ketika dilihatnya Satoshi pergi menjauh, bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ya?" Gadis tersebut menoleh. Tersenyum sekilas ke arahnya. Tanpa menyadari efek yang dihasilkan olehnya. Pemuda tersebut merasa kata-kata yang telah ia persiapkan sejak semalam memudar jika tidak cepat-cepat ia katakan.

"Ini untukmu." Dan akhirnya, Houtarou hanya bisa memberikan kancing kedua seragamnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Melupakan seluruh rencananya yang sudah tersusun rapi tanpa memperhitungkan keberaniannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kenapa dia harus menyukai gadis yang telah menyukai laki-laki lain? Kenapa dia harus mencintai perempuan yang telah lama jatuh cinta pada pria selain dia? Kalau bisa, dia ingin segera menyelesaikan urusan ini secepatnya. Jika dia harus patah hati, dia ingin bisa bergegas melaluinya. Tapi sepertinya urusan cinta sama sekali tidak pernah berpihak padanya, dan pada mottonya.

Satoshi masih tetap berada di luar jangkauan gadis itu.

Dan Mayaka pun masih tetap berapa di luar jangkauannya.

Seharusnya bukan begitu. Sama sekali bukan begitu.

* * *

**A/N: mempromosikan gerakan #ayomoveonsebelumterjaditragedi5cm/s #dilempar**


End file.
